Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments described herein generally relate to a semiconductor process chamber. More specifically, embodiments of the disclosure relate to a semiconductor process chamber adapted to control the flow and concentration of gases over the surface of the substrate.
Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuits, deposition processes such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or plasma enhanced CVD processes, are used to deposit films of various materials upon semiconductor substrates. These deposition processes may take place in an enclosed process chamber. The dimensions of features on semiconductor substrates continue to shrink to meet the demands of modern electronics. Further reductions for these dimensions will require precise control over different aspects of the deposition processes, such as gas distribution uniformity, gas mixing uniformity, concentration uniformity and control of the amount of gases provided to the surface of the substrate. Thus, there is a continuing need for an improved process chamber to further enhance the control over different aspects of these deposition processes.